Uncalm
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: Ty Lee had never seen Azula look at her that way before, but she knew the look for what it was. Blood lust. One-shot Azula/Ty Lee.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. However, I do own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Ty Lee had always admired the Fire Nation Princess, ever since their first days together at the Academy. Azula possessed intelligence, power, and incredible beauty. But that admiration had turned into something else over the last month, and Ty Lee finally admitted to herself that she was head-over-heels in love with the Princess. She was careful to hide this fact, but it was hard to put anything past Azula.

Shortly after the battle in Ba Sing Se which resulted in the firebending prodigy taking down the Avatar, Ty Lee was summoned to Azula's chambers. It had been awhile since the two of them had spent any time alone. But Mai had gone off to see Zuko, per Azula's orders.

When the gymnast arrived, she saw the Princess sitting in a chair, gazing intently out the window. There was something different about Azula tonight, Ty Lee noticed. She didn't need to look at the firebender's aura to see that her body was practically humming with excess energy.

After a fight, Azula was often was amped up, but today's battle was different than any other. She had made her first kill.

Entering the room, Ty Lee took a cautious seat on Azula's bed. Before she could say anything, Azula's eyes were on her. Her gaze was predatory. Ty Lee had never seen Azula look at her that way before, but she knew the look for what it was. Blood lust.

The acrobat felt her pulse quickening, and she didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. Azula may be one of the most dangerous firebenders in the world, but Ty Lee trusted that she would never hurt her. Well, under normal circumstances, she trusted the Princess. But then Ty Lee remembered this was far from normal circumstances. It wasn't everyday that Azula killed someone, let alone the Avatar.

Before the girl could blink, Azula had pounced on her, roughly pushing her down onto the bed and pinning her arms along her sides as she straddled her hips. Amber eyes bore into wide-eyed gray, silently telling the gymnast exactly what was in store for her, before crushing the girl's lips with a bruising kiss. Soon that wasn't enough, and Ty Lee could feel the Princess demanding entrance to her mouth, which she readily met with her own hungry kiss.

Sharp nails ran up Ty Lee's arms, and she could feel the heat in Azula's fingertips as she singed the sleeves of top the acrobat wore. The Princess abruptly sat up, pressing one hand on Ty Lee's collarbone to hold her still as the other traced a line of heat down the front of her body, slicing through the garment. She roughly pulled the tattered cloth from Ty Lee's body, revealing two perfect breasts and flawless skin which was now slightly flushed with desire.

Azula smiled at the sight. But the smile matched her eyes. It was purely predatory, and Ty Lee's breath caught in her throat. In an instant, Azula's mouth was at the acrobat's neck. She bit down hard as her fingers pinched the acrobat's nipples. Ty Lee couldn't stop herself from crying out, but she didn't try to fight Azula off. She had wanted the firebender for so long, that she would take anything Azula would give her—despite that in her fantasies, the Princess was a bit gentler and—almost—loving. Ty Lee knew that there was a softer side to Azula, the side that only her friends saw. The sharp nails trailing down her sides brought her back to reality.

There was nothing soft about Azula tonight.

Ty Lee gasped as she felt the prodigy's hand slip below her waistband. Azula was enjoying the sounds she was eliciting from the pink girl, and continued to venture further south, pulling the thin material the acrobat wore down in the process.

She brought her mouth to Ty Lee's once again, swallowing her cries of pain and moans of pleasure, as her fingernails continued to trail lines of heat along the inside of the girl's thighs—creating thin scorch marks as she went.

Digging her left hand into chocolate brown tresses and drawing Ty Lee's head impossibly closer, Azula's right hand found its mark. Without any warning, Ty Lee felt herself filled completely. Nothing could match the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure the sensation brought her.

Azula's fingers moved hard and fast within her, as she tightened her grip on the girl. Ty Lee's arms instinctively wrapped around the firebender's back, trying to pull her closer. With a smirk, the prodigy pulled away and watched the acrobat's body writhe in pleasure beneath her. Just the sounds coming from Ty Lee's mouth were almost enough to send Azula over the edge herself.

Ty Lee clutched at the cloth off the Princess's top as her breath began to come out in ragged gulps. As Azula's skillful fingers brought her to her peak, she cried out the prodigy's name. Tears of pain, pleasure, and happiness rolled down her face.

And then so softly, so that the firebender almost couldn't hear her, she whispered her true feelings.

Ty Lee then saw a flash of something—it resembled guilt—in Azula's eyes before she closed them and quickly got off of her, placing herself as far away from the girl as she could without leaving the room. The firebender had known all along about Ty Lee's feelings for her, but completely disregarded them, as she usually did with people's feelings. But she never expected the girl to ever express them. It was disconcerting to _hear_ those words directed at her, even though Ty Lee never intended her to hear them.

Sensing Azula's struggle, the acrobat got off the bed, ignoring the delicious pockets of pain on her body, and padded over to the firebender. Ty Lee's kisses were everywhere then as she wrapped the Princess in a warm embrace. She hesitantly returned it, and the gymnast squeezed a little tighter before leading Azula back over to the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was just an idea that popped in my head after watching "Crossroads of Destiny" for the millionth time. There wasn't really much of a "plot" in mind—just a dominant/submissive dynamic. I've had this story laying around for awhile and finally decided to post it. It's a little smutty, but I wanted to try something different. I can't say that I'm entirely happy with it, but yeah, here it is anyway. I might take it down and rework it.

Also, I realize Azula might seem a little OOC at the end of the fic to some of you. But after I saw "The Beach" and her reaction to hurting Ty Lee's feelings, I thought this was plausible. Ah, what the heck. It's fan fiction, right? ;)


End file.
